


Sherlock and Benedict-Sex Conversation

by arlenejp



Category: Benedict - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: ELLE Interview-Benedict Cumberbatch discusses how Sherlock would satisfy a lover.Sherlock calling Ben asking for Ben's advice.





	Sherlock and Benedict-Sex Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> THE REAL INTERVIEW is in _Italics_

One day I receive a surprise phone call from Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

          "Good day, Benedict."

          "Sherlock, what's the occasion for this call?"

          "I'm in the process of taking John Watson to bed. I'm a novice at this and am seeking your advice."

          "Well, let's see how I can help you."

* * *

          "Knowing you I’d get the-, I’d probably test the latex, if it involved prophylactics, beforehand."

          "Ah, you're right. Need to purchase condoms. Check"

          "I’d work in some experiments to do with durability, length, girth, and um, strength."

          "Should I buy different brands of lubricants, test for the smell, how greasy, irritability, and allergic reaction?"

          "Yes, that would be good knowledge too."

          "And um, I would probably take a lot of vitamin supplements to make sure that I could perform."

          "I'll get Zinc, vitamins D, C, B, and Flaxseed oil."

          "And make sure you get lots of sleep."

Sherlock chuffs.

* * *

          "Sherlock, I know you think sleep is non-essential to you. But in this situation, it is advisable."

          "For science, anything. For John everything."

          "And probably not many cigarettes smoked."

          "I use nicotine patches now, Ben!"

* * *

          "Or drink, for that matter. Not that you drink."

          "No, I don't drink but would have to contain John's drinking."

* * *

          "I would probably watch a lot of porn."

          "Gay porn would be best for John and me. Or maybe a mix of both"

* * *

_"You might have to shave, um, areas to fit in with a modern idea of bodily hair."_

          "Ben, that would be awkward, but doable."

* * *

_"And then I would be devastating. I’d know exactly how to please a woman; I’d know exactly where to put my fingers, where to put my tongue, where to put my – his I should say – his fingers, his tongue._

          "Ben, getting a bit carried away aren't you? And we are talking about pleasing a man." 

_"Think about violinists, think about what they can do with their fingers."_

          "You are right on the mark on that."

_"And I’d know exactly how to get that person into it, and get pleasure out of making that person feel pleasure to the point that I probably wouldn’t even have to enter._

          "Ok, Ok Ben, I get your point. No need to go further."

_"But when I did it would be explosive."_

* * *

Ben's voice at this time sounds breathy and deep baritone.

* * *

          "So in sex, would he, I lose control?" Sherlock quizzically remarks.

* * *

_"I think to have really good sex he would probably have to."_

          "So he’d decide to lose control. He’d make a controlled decision? Oh, I mean I. You are confusing me, Ben."

_"This is a very dark alley we’re going down. No pun intended. Um, Yeah. Yeah. If it was necessary yes, yes. Very much so._

          "Thanks Benedict for the help."

          "Good luck and hope I enjoy. I mean hope you enjoy."

* * *


End file.
